


Fading Into Nothing

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites), SansyFresh



Series: Angst and Stuff [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, BAMF Edge, BAMF Red, Blind Character, Edge is blind lol, Fights, Fluff, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Injury, Naturally Blind, Tell me if i need more tags, he doesn't let that stop him!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge has been blind most of his life. Is that going to stop him from accomplishing his goals?Absolutelyfuckingnot.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Angst and Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1263086
Comments: 54
Kudos: 124





	1. Just a Child

**Author's Note:**

> wooo another fic im starting :D id say this is the last one, but we all know that'd be a lie... ;)
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> tags for: kids in a bad situation, homelessness, blind character

“Brother?” Papyrus asked, and Sans winced. He knew that tone, that was the tone that meant that Paps was going to ask something Sans was going to have a really fucking hard time answering. He waited for his little brother to continue, to shatter his peace of mind (what little it was), but Papyrus didn’t say anything else.

Glancing up from the project he was working on, Sans found Papyrus squinting at him, hands rubbing the sides of his head. He felt sympathy growing in his soul; the little guy had been dealing with the headaches and migraines for a couple years now. Sans had his own theories on why, but he had refrained from telling Paps any of them. If only to keep the little guy carefree for as long as possible.

Time was up on that, it seemed.

“Brother, why can’t I see?”

It was like a bucket of ice water was poured down Sans’ spine, his whole body going rigid as fuck. 

“What do you mean, Paps?” he asked, praying that Papyrus was just joking, or something, he didn’t know what he was hoping for anymore. “What can’t you see?”

Papyrus squinted at him, then at the alley around them, eyelights tiny in their sockets. 

“I can see the walls? And you brother, but everything is blurry.”

Sans made himself unclench, slowly calming himself down. Papyrus wasn’t blind, not fully, but his worst fears had been realized. Paps was slowly going blind. He could only hope and pray to whatever stars would listen that the kid wouldn’t lose his sight completely, but since when had the stars been on their side?

Not since the doc, that was for sure.

“Well, how blurry?” 

Papyrus squinted until his eyes were nearly shut. “Very, I can’t see the words on the street sign. I can’t see worth shit, brother, why?” His voice was small, despite the curse, and Sans found himself back at that place of helplessness he’d hoped he’d never feel again.

“I dunno Paps. But we’ll work on it, it won’t be an issue.”

Papyrus nodded, resolute as he turned to continue playing with the Rubik cube Sans had spent the last of their money on the week before. 

Sans turned back to his project, but found he couldn’t concentrate enough to actually work on it. His little brother was going blind, was possibly going to completely lose his sight, and there was little to nothing Sans could do to stop it. 

Still… he could damn well teach Paps how to “see” in other ways. He was never going to leave his baby brother helpless in the damn hellhole they lived in. Not if he had anything to say about it.

“Hey Paps?” he said, catching his brother’s attention. It hurt to see his eyes squint once more, trying to make out his brother’s face as he smiled.

“Yes?”

Sans grinned. “You’ll be okay. Alright?”

Papyrus laughed, a bright sound in a world of darkness.

“I know! I’ve got you!”

Sans felt his soul throb in his chest. 

“That’s right. We’ve got each other. And that’s all that matters.”

He was going to make sure of it.


	2. A New Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!! i have the day off and im in a manic so im making due!!
> 
> enjoy :D

Papyrus ran, touching corners of walls he’d memorized and hopping over loose stones in the path that could have tripped him up, had he not tripped over them a million times before. He could hear his assailant closing in from the side, just behind him, Papyrus throwing an attack to his left and grinning at the loud curse that followed. 

He was almost home, almost to safety. As soon as he made it there, he’d be in the safe zone, and no one would be able to touch him.

Just as he was about to turn the last corner though, something snagged the back of his shirt, just enough to make him stumble as he dove into the tiny ramshackle tent. There was the sound of sneakers skidding to a halt just outside, labored breathing making Papyrus grin as he stuck his head back out of the tent flap, staring up at his glaring brother.

“I did it! I did it brother!” he crowed, Sans huffing a laugh as he bullied his way into the tent, grabbing one of their bottles of water and downing half before handing the rest to Papyrus. 

“Yeah, you did it Paps. Good job, I nearly got ya but yer real slick.”

Papyrus wriggled in his seat, beaming at the praise. It still hurt a lot that he couldn’t really see Sans’ face clearly anymore, but when Sans had gotten a real, actual job and had enough gold to take him to the one doctor anyone trusted, they’d said what the both of them had always known. 

“He’s gonna be blind as a bat, come his late teens. Take care, he’ll be dusted, helpless like that.”

Sans had slammed the money on the counter and led Papyrus back to their little home. Papyrus didn’t mind, not really. He’d never been able to see that well, so he didn’t have a whole lot of reference for what he was missing, not being able to see. 

His brother still mourned his loss of sight, and had done everything he could to teach Papyrus how to fight and how to get away, all without his sight. His brother was so smart and cool, but Sans wouldn’t hear any of it.

“Here Paps, you deserve a treat fer winnin’.” Sans said, Papyrus sticking his hand out only for some kind of thick and heavy cloth to fall in it. Bringing his other hand up, he felt along the length of what must have been a blanket at some point, but now felt more like a tattered scarf.

“Brother…?” Papyrus asked, but Sans was already starting to drift off to sleep, the sound of his even breathing filling the tent.

“Don’ worry bro… we’re movin’ tomorrow… a better place…” and with that, he was asleep.

Papyrus wondered what kind of place they were going that he needed such a thick scarf, but if he was honest, sometimes the nights in New Home got a bit chilly. 

Wrapping himself up in the blanket/scarf, Papyrus got as close to Sans as he could, lending some of his warmth as they curled up beside each other, waiting out the night.

Tomorrow would be a new day. He just had to make it through the night.


	3. spears and the sounds of justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo another chapter update before the end of the year!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy ^^

Papyrus shouted a laugh, dodging the first barrage of spears with a carefree leap, sending his own scathing attacks to the last bit of sound he’d caught before Undyne had finally stopped dancing around, barely touching the ground. He was rewarded with a loud grunt, Undyne having fallen to her back as the bones pinned her down with blue magic.

He only knew it was blue because Sans had told him so. “This ‘ere’s what they call ‘blue magic’, bro.” He’d said, gently lifting and lowering Papyrus by his soul. “You can put it in yer constructs, ta pin someone up ‘er down, as yer like.”

It was the one magic he’d nearly mastered, what with the others being a bit more tricky for a skeleton who couldn’t see worth a shit. Still, it made moments like this, Undyne loudly cursing him out, all the more worth it.

“Let me up right now, Papyrus! I’m ordering you!”

Papyrus laughed, bright, as he made his way over, kicking a few stones out of his way before standing just above her. “And why would I do that when I’ve very obviously won, bitch?”

She hissed. “You cheated somehow, bastard! Let me up and we’ll do a real fight, I was holding back!”

The sound of a shortcut came behind him, Papyrus crossing his arms in triumph.

“I dunno ‘Dyne, it looked like a pretty clear victory on my end.” Sans said, sitting on the fencing at the edge of Undyne’s property. Undyne glared at him, growling, but Sans just snorted. 

“If yer really wanted ta kill either ‘o us, you’d have by now. Pure and simple, my bro’s too good to be beat.”

Papyrus straightened a little in pride, but waved his hand, the constructs holding Undyne down disappearing. In a moment she was back on her feet, spear held up to slice through his spine, but in the next moment she was on the ground, bent in half and wheezing through her gills. Papyrus stood above her, breath a little uneven as he stared down at her, sockets empty. 

“I won, fair and simple. I even won unfair, just like you wanted, so what if we dropped this whole charade and you give me what I want?” he said, ground through his fangs as he tilted his head. 

Undyne huffed, but grinned. “Damn Paps, its been a while since I’ve seen you that serious.” She hopped up as he stood back, one hand still pressed to her abdomen. “Its a good look, might even keep the trash in Snowdin off your back!”

With that she clapped said back, Papyrus grunting but smiling like a mad man. “Does that mean I’m accepted?”

Undyne’s face fell a little, Sans giving her a curious look as she glanced back at him. “I dunno, Paps. There’s a lot of paperwork and tests and shit but I’m sure with some help you’d be able to get through it. But!” She paused, turning and lifting him off his feet in the exact way he hated just to hear him shout. “You can be a sentry under your brother’s orders!” 

“Haha! Yes!” Papyrus crowed, Undyne laughing as she set him down, Sans shaking his head but smiling as he waved off her unsaid invitation to come inside. She and Papyrus had been friends for a long time at this point, ever since before she’d become Captain of the Guard and Papyrus had wanted to join her. 

Now he’d be a sentry, in charge of maintaining the paths out of Snowdin and watching for any sort of trouble from monsters or humans alike. 

It was dangerous, given his condition, but Sans… he had full faith in his little brother. Papyrus had snuck around his ass more than a few times to do what he wanted anyways, and it’d only ended up horribly once, that time not even Paps’ fault. 

No, Sans trusted him. Trusted him to do what he thought was right, trusted him to keep himself safe when Sans wasn’t around to do it. Trusted Undyne to keep a good eye on him whenever Sans finally bit the dust, because Angel knew that it wouldn’t be that far off, if things didn’t change. 

For now, he let the two of them have their moment, their plans of doing a video call with Alphys and watching some horrid anime letting him know that they’d be fine for the night. He headed home himself, walking up to Grillby’s with a slow gait. The monsters inside paused as they checked to see who’d entered, all of them giving him a respectful nod before going back to their meals and conversations. 

Grillby watched Sans come up to the counter, pausing his wiping down to give Sans a once over. 

“You look like shit.” He said, pure and simple, and Sans could only laugh, low and croaking. 

“Yeah, getting old does that to you. You got anything on the bottom shelf today, Grillbz? Could use something dirty and cheap.” 

Grillby rolled his eyes, or what passed for them, the intent was still the same, and headed to the back. The bottle he brought up was nothing as cheap as the lower shelves, looked a bit too much like real glass if Sans squinted real hard, but Grillby set a shot glass in front of him with deep amber liquid that looked fine enough to drink his worries away for an evening, so Sans took it down in one swig.

“Damn, that’s the good shit.” He grunted, coughing a little as Grillby set him down a plate of fries, of course the crispy ones from the bottom of the fryer.

“How’d he do.” He asked, Sans glancing up to find the bartender carefully not looking at him as he started cleaning glasses. Sans huffed a laugh, turning back to his fries.

“He did just fine. Gonna be a sentry, gonna clean up this shithole.”

Grillby nodded once, sharp. “Damn straight.”

Sans snorted, taking another shot of that delicious liquor before settling in his seat for a long night. “Damn straight.”


End file.
